Green Tie
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Porque odiar e amar gravatas verdes.


Não havia aberto os olhos ainda, mas podia escutar a respiração dele próxima. Ele devia estar acordado, devia estar observando-a mais uma vez. Sentiu como se houvessem borboletas voando em seu estômago e pensou que estava sendo intensamente infantil por isso, mas não podia evitar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda inspirava esses sentimentos. Esticou a mão preguiçosamente até tocar o rosto de Draco.

Ele suspirou e sentiu que estava sorrindo por tê-la acordado. Os lábios frios de Draco tocaram seu pescoço, arrepiando sua pele. Apertou ainda mais os olhos quando sentiu seu corpo se contrair, mas acabou abrindo os olhos, desejando encarar o cinza dos olhos dele.

- Você nunca me deixa dormir.

- Poderia continuar dormindo.

- Mas você está me olhando, isso me deixa incomodada. – esticou-se para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou a gravata verde da Slytherin.

Desistindo de ficar deitada, sentou-se na cama e amarrou a gravata como uma venda nos olhos de Draco. Ele pareceu aborrecido, mas permitiu que ela terminasse de amarrar.

Ginny deslizou as mãos pelo rosto dele, os lábios estavam destacados na face, agora que os olhos cinzentos não podiam ser vistos, o nariz fino e a boca estavam em evidência e aquilo parecia tentador.

O verde e prata da gravata harmonizavam com o rosto pálido. _Verde_ ficava muito bem nele, Ginny deixou seus olhos descerem até a tatuagem de caveira e torceu a boca naturalmente para a imagem.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Estou admirando a gravata.

- Você pode admirar outras coisas.

- Eu gosto da gravata, me lembra quando eu deixei de achar que você era tão babaca.

- Tão?

- Você ainda é babaca.

Sem tirar a gravata dos olhos, Draco a puxou para perto de si, beijando-a.

- Então a Weasley aprecia beijos de babacas? Por isso namorou o Potter?

- Talvez.

Ginny puxou a gravata verde e colocou no próprio pescoço de modo distraído, Draco deitou-se e puxou-a para perto.

- O que a gravata te lembra?

- Hm, sala do terceiro andar

.

_Se Ginny pudesse escolher uma lembrança muito feliz e muito interessante, seria a sala do terceiro andar, seriam os olhos de Draco, naquele dia ainda era Malfoy, seria o cheiro de firewhisky, seria a respiração descompassada, o ar que abandonava seus pulmões, a boca fria pressionada contra a sua, os dedos que apertavam sua cintura. _

_Então a primeira coisa que realmente vira: a gravata verde, meio frouxa, pendendo no pescoço do rapaz. Cabelos loiros e claros, bem claros. Choque. _

- Meio que depois disso jurei nunca mais beber. – Draco disse, olhando com pesar para a garrafa de firewhisky meio vazia sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Claro que parou. – riu Ginny. – Me senti traumatizada por meses depois daquilo.

- Até parece, foi a melhor coisa da sua vida até aquele dia.

- Mas eu não pensei desse jeito.

- Então passou meses tentando reprimir que gostou?

- Diferente de você, eu tinha princípios.

- Você tinha uma queda por mim. – Draco começou a rir e Ginny apoiou-se no cotovelo para poder encará-lo.

- Qual é a graça?

- O quanto você tem problemas com gravatas.

_Outras vezes, outros encontros, outros momentos, sempre sob a desculpa de bebida. A primeira coisa que Ginny fazia era jogar a gravata esverdeada para longe, não queria ver as cores da Slytherin, não queria lembrar de quem ele era filho. Não precisava disso, precisava apenas do calor. E dizia a si mesma, todos os dias, que era apenas uma atração passageira, que logo poderia se lembrar disso com a vergonha de quem fez algo errado, mas tomou consciência. _

_Essa consciência estava demorando demais para chegar. E nunca chegaria. Ter sido namorada de Harry Potter, não parecia valer mais o que devia valer, e a única coisa que valia ali era o medo que tinha por ele. O medo daquela caveira em seu braço e a vontade de deixá-lo._

_A gravata esverdeada era uma lembrança vívida que contrastava facilmente com sua gravata vermelha e dourada, cheia do orgulho Gryffindor. _

- Não gostava dessa coisa me lembrando o tempo todo quem você era.

- E hoje você acha sexy.

- Fica interessante.

- Por isso você roubou a gravata do Scorpius e disse que ele deve ter perdido? Na cara dura, Ginny?

- Ele pode pegar uma com Albus.

- Agora você acha as cores da Slytherin legais, não?

- Nem acho, mas combina comigo, com você... – disse ajeitando a gravata no pescoço nu do homem loiro e depois puxando-o para si. – você poderia me deixar dormir de vez em quando...

- Você poderia esquecer dessas gravatas. – respondeu Draco jogando a gravata esverdeada perto da porta antes de voltar suas atenções para a mulher.


End file.
